The Savior: A Minecraft Adventure
by princejesaiah.tabanda
Summary: Alex Kinoten is an ordinary boy living an ordinary life living with his father, but things don't always go the way one thinks, and now he need to make a name for himself in a land of unknown but amazing adventures with unexpected friendships and secrets about him and the land around him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Incident:

My name, is Alex, Alex Kinoten. Now before you ask it's spelled "Key-no-ten." I'm just an ordinary kid, in an ordinary neighborhood, living an ordinary life; I play videogames, sports, watch "Youtube" videos, a typical nerdy and sporty lifestyle, nothing really interesting about me. I live at home with my dad in our little suburban home and he's been taking care of me ever since I was a baby, we live just the two of us not a mom in sight but still manage to have fun nonetheless, it never really bothered me. Just normal after normal days in my oh so simple life; going to school, meeting other people my age, and even having crushes from time to time.

But little did I know my simple life was soon about to change.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in the middle of autumn, the leaves fallen from their branches, a relaxing cool breeze in the air blew, It was relaxing. I was standing on the sidewalk waiting for the bus, I was wearing my red, black, and gray jacket with a cap that had a minecraft logo on it, my most favorite game; underneath my jacket was a black t-shirt with a Chinese dragon on it, with it I was also wearing jeans that had a small hole revealing my pale skin, finally a red and black tennis shoes, and silver watch that gleamed and flicker in the sunlight to finish my look.

As I waited I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind, as I looked I saw my friend Maria walking over; still cute as ever with her blue blouse, frilly skirt, and black shoes. Her cream colored complexion mixed with her smile just made this day a lot more better.

"Hi Alex, How Ya doin'?" she greeted, "Good…actually more than good I'm great" I replied, "hahaha" we laughed enjoying the moment, "Wow you really are great, just one look at you and I can tell you've been working out" She said.

I sighed at what she said, "For the hundredth time, I'll say it again, don't be surprised about the tone of my body, It's obvious I need to keep in shape in order to keep up with my mixed martial arts training" I said a bit annoyed, "Alright, Alright…I was just trying to start a conversation, sheesh" she uttered back. A few minutes passed we changed the subject and talked about something different, and in no time at all a bus came in to pickup it's two new passengers; but as we were about to board I heard a loud honking sound.

Without thinking at all I pushed Maria out of the way and looked to see a Semi about to crash into me, and before I even knew it I blacked out….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Awakening:

When I finally woke up a Blinding light and the sound of birds in the trees greeted me, "Where am I, What's going on" I said lost and confused, "Guys, guys, if this is a joke then you can stop now" I shouted in the area….Nothing.

"Where am I, What happened, How'd I get here," I said feeling more scared "Ok, think, what happened?" I said to myself "First I saw my friend almost got hit semi…then a blinding flash" by this point I started to feel desperate I just wanted to know where I am "ahhhh…What is going on, Where am I, what am I doing here" I shouted.

But suddenly I heard a distinct sound "Oink" "…" "Huh…what's that sound" I said to myself.

I checked around the corner and saw "A Pig?" I said in a confused tone; But the closer I looked and stared at this pig I noticed it was different but at the same time familiar "Hmmm…that…looks…like its from minecraft" I said to myself.

"Nah that's impossible" I quickly answered to myself, then a huge herd of animals came in, it consisted of cows, sheep, horses, and chicken and they all looked like the same as the pigs…like they all belonged to minecraft.

"Wait if I'm in minecraft then that means" I said while running to the nearest tree, "Hmm if I punch this, " time passed and After good 5 minutes my hand felt sore and it didn't even made a dent, "Aghh…stupid tree" I shouted while delivering a spinning back kick, and to my surprise It worked I made a dent or a crack even, then I had a great idea, I moved into position and gave it my centipede of dance, a flurry of kicks that I used to knock out most of my opponents and made me champion in my local martial arts tournament. After delivering the final blow, the block I was aiming finally broke but to my surprise the tree fell.

"Uhh…Timber? Well, that was….weird, Minecraft physics don't usually work this way…but whatever."

"Hmmm…I guess I'll just build myself a house before the creatures of the night decide to snack on me" I said assured about my plan, But again I was stuck "Now how do you turn it into planks?...huuuhhh never easy in this world I guess," saying in a defeated tone.

After that whole fiasco I finally figured it out and manage to build myself a house to live in, it was more of a small shack but improvements can be made overtime, I just want to survive the night, so with that I went inside when the sun was going down and slept in the cold, hard, wooden floor and dozed myself of to sleep "Just survive and keep going for tomorrow," I said to myself.


End file.
